Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${2.\overline{59} = {?}}$
Explanation: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}100x &= 259.5959...\\ 1x &= 2.5959...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${99x = 257}$ ${x = \dfrac{257}{99}} \text{or} {2 \dfrac{59}{99}}$